Gonna Protect that Smile
by walrus-is-walrus
Summary: For your consideration: an alternate ending to episode 20
1. Chapter 1

The sun was just creeping over the mountains when they set off back to Luna Nova. It wasn't a particularly cold morning, but still, Akko clung to Diana. She told herself it was for warmth.

"I'm sorry about the ritual," she said. "And your aunt. And your cousins."

Diana frowned, just a little. "You have nothing to apologize for, Akko. I told you before, I made the determination to abandon the ritual, and I do not regret my decision."

"You really are, er, what was it? Compassionate?"

"Affectionate."

"Yeah that's the one." Akko yawned. She gave Diana an extra little squeeze.

Morning was spilling over the mountains now, and down into the valley they were flying though. Inch by inch, minute by minute, the dark was being pushed back by a golden dawn.

"I'm sorry," Akko said again. "I've, ugh, never thought of you as affectionate. You always come off as cold."

Diana didn't say anything.

"No, not cold. Serious, maybe?" Akko continued. "Like you're always worried about something. You know? Stuck up. I didn't know about your family, or your mom. I guess I understand you a little better now."

Akko clapped her hands together. "But please!" she said with a tiny bow, "concentrate on your studies!"

"I will," said Diana. "I fully intend to finish my schooling at Luna Nova."

"And please," shouted Akko, "smile more! That smile last night, when you recited the fifth word, when we flew on Chariot's broom – it was a great smile!" Akko beamed just thinking about it. "I want to see that smile again!"

"Please Akko, you're embarrassing me."

But Akko was on a roll now, everything was spilling out uninhibited. "It was such a good smile!" she insisted. "I wonder why? Maybe because a Diana smile is so rare?" Yes, that must be it, she decided. "Not like my smiles. I'm smiling all the time, so they're not as special."

"Akko-" Diana was glad Akko couldn't see her face.

"Ah, but I'm not saying I don't like your other expressions. They're cute too!" Akko said, tripping over her words. "I wasn't trying to be mean!"

She squeezed Diana's side a little to let her know she was serious. "That pout you always do when you're frustrated – that's really cute. I love that pout! Or that tiny, eager look you get when the cafeteria serves parfaits and you're waiting in line for one!"

Akko saw that? Diana wondered what else she noticed.

"Oh, and the way you narrow your eyes when you're mad!" Akko continued. "Your nose gets all scrunchy! So scary, but so cute! Like an angry kitty!"

Akko leaned back and kicked her feet a little. "But your smile – that innocent smile – that's the best."

Diana was very quiet.

"I guess I'm always looking at you, aren't I?" Akko wondered.

They flew on. It was day now; all the dark of night had passed. Just over the horizon Akko could see first hints of the glow from Luna Nova's sorcerer stone. The green magic mingled with the rising sun, and a shimmering morning haze spread out over the valley.

Akko was suddenly filled with determination. "Diana!" she shouted, "I want to protect that smile!"

This was too much, Diana thought, she had to stop her here. "Akko," she said sternly, "my happiness is none of your concern. You have more important things to worry about than me. Please focus on recovering the lost words and unsealing the Grand Triskelion."

And then: "You're always butting into other people's lives."

"Oh." Akko looked away. Maybe she had gotten a little carried away.

Diana sensed her dejection. "I apologize," she said, "I was rude. Please, I know you mean well, but you must be more considerate of other people's feelings. Not everyone will want your help. You can't arbitrarily decide something like that, all by yourself."

Akko perked up. "I understand, Diana!" she said, bursting with energy again. "Please give me permission to protect your smile!"

"I- what?"

"I want to worry about you Diana," Akko explained. "I want to be considerate of your feelings, and I want your happiness to be my concern!"

Diana shook her head. Clearly Akko wasn't understanding her. "We are not particularly close, Akko. We're not related by blood, or in the same coven. There is no relationship between us."

"Then I want a relationship!"

The broom came to an abrupt stop. "Akko – what are you saying?"

"Everyone needs somebody looking out for them. Let me look after you, Diana!" Akko thumped her chest. "As your girlfriend!"

Diana very nearly fell off her broom.

"Yes, it's perfect," said Akko. She rubbed her chin, clearly pleased with her idea. "Then I can make you happy, and see that smile anytime I like!"

She started considering the possibilities. "And not just that one joyful smile, but other smiles too – your smug, self-satisfied smile, your doubled-over-in-laughter smile, your peaceful, relaxed smile – I can't wait!"

Her eyes gleamed with excitement. "Romantic candlelight smiles, sleepy morning smiles – I want to see them all! So what do you say, Diana?"

Diana didn't answer. Because she was dead. She'd died of embarrassment. RIP.


	2. Chapter 2

"Diana? Are you okay?" Akko tapped her on the shoulder to see if she was still alive.

No response. Akko nudged her again, harder this time. Diana shrugged her off.

"Akko," said Diana, "I cannot become your girlfriend. You haven't thought this through. If you did, you'd understand that what you're saying is completely impossible."

But Akko was resolute. "I have," she insisted. "I have thought this through."

"No you haven't," said Diana. "It's just another one of your ridiculous ideas. You haven't even tried to consider my feelings."

Akko turned away. "I just want to see you smile."

They started moving again. Luna Nova and the New Moon Tower were just ahead. Diana made a wide, slow circle around the school, biding time as she collected her thoughts.

"You-" she started, unable to find the words she needed to say.

"What is it?"

Diana sighed. This was going to be difficult, but there was no point in beating around the bush, she decided. "You, Akko, are the number one source of frustration in my life. You and your shenanigans – you want me to smile, but now that I think about it, you're the reason I'm always frowning."

Akko was taken aback.

They landed on the New Moon Tower; Diana slipped off her broom easily, Akko tumbled after.

"You're always acting recklessly," Diana continued. "You're impulsive. You never think things through, or about the consequences of your actions. Really, Akko – how many times have you almost come to harm since coming to Luna Nova? You've been lucky so far but-"

Diana stared at her feet, she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "It's troublesome," she whispered.

"Diana- you worry about me?" Akko asked.

"Of course I do."

"Thank you."

"Don't make fun of me!" cried Diana. "I'm being serious. I simply cannot relax when I'm around you. I worry about you. I'm always thinking about you. Can't you understand what I'm trying to tell you, Akko?"

Akko nodded. "Yes, I think so."

Diana took a deep breath to collect herself. "Good," she said. "Then I hope we have cleared up any misunderstandings-"

"That was a love confession, right?"

Diana flushed red. "It was most certainly was not!"

Akko squinted, staring hard into Diana's eyes. She cocked her head to one side. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" cried Diana. "This is exactly the sort of nonsense I've been talking about. Please, Akko. Just leave me alone."

"No!" Akko shook her head. "If I'm the cause of your frowns, then it's my responsibility to protect your smiles! I have to make amends!"

Diana's eye twitched involuntarily.

"Oh no, you're frowning right now!" cried Akko."What have I done?"

"Akko-"

"Why can't you believe in me?" asked Akko. It was all gushing out now. "Let me prove myself! Why won't you give me a chance, Diana?"

Diana didn't answer right away. She walked over to the end of the landing platform, letting her hand glide over the railing. There was no winning against this girl, Diana realized, and somehow that in of itself was amusing. She covered her mouth with her hand and allowed herself a very small smile, taking great care to conceal it from Akko.

"What are you suggesting?" she asked.

"I'll make you smile – right now!"

"Oh? And how do you plan on accomplishing that?" Diana crossed her arms. "Are you going to tell me a funny joke, or make silly noises? Such juvenile antics will not impress me."

Akko considered her options. A marvelously idea entered her mind. "No, I've got a much better idea!" she said.

"Oh?"

A mischievous grin spread over Akko's face. "Aha, I'll show you." She beckoned to Diana. "Come here, come here. Guaranteed smile, coming up!"

Diana sighed, but turned around and walked over to where Akko was standing. She stared down at the girl, their toes were almost touching.

"Now what?" Diana asked.

"Now this!" Akko leaned forwards and kissed her.

Diana resisted at first, a single moment of hesitation, but then her hands – which had clenched automatically – loosened, and she grasped Akko by the wrists, and returned the kiss.

It was a very long kiss.

Diana's grip slipped from Akko's wrists down to her hands. Fingers intertwined.

When Akko pulled back to catch her breath, she saw that Diana was flushed down to her neck; even her ears were bright red. Diana's eyelashes fluttered wildly, tiny drops of perspiration were stuck to her forehead. This was an entirely different Diana than the one Akko was used too.

"Ah," said Akko, "that's not quite a smile, but this expression you're wearing, I like very much, too!" It was a look she could only describe as 'longing'.

"A-Akko-"

Akko moved closer. Her lips were almost touching Diana's ear. "Admit it," Akko whispered, "you like me."

Perhaps it had been a declaration of love, thought Diana. She tried to look away, she was still bright red. "I'll admit to nothing."

"Ohho!" shouted Akko, "I think I see a smile now!" She moved in for another kiss.

It was a long time before they separated again.


End file.
